


Good Morning Sourshine

by acertaininsomniac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Irrumatio, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaininsomniac/pseuds/acertaininsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always started out with social media or netflix marathons causing his late nights, but when it got to a certain point in the morning, it had nothing to do with any of that. Derek would be asleep in their bed and would have to wake soon for work. This is what Stiles anticipated when he gave up the cuddled sleepy times with his man. He buzzed with excitement to wake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sourshine

**Author's Note:**

> My tiny, hesitant attempt at getting back into writing after five years. No beta. Enjoy!

Stiles knew that staying up until the waking hours of the morning wasn’t good for him. He knew that in staying up too long before his days off could basically make them moot, but he would never regret them.

It always started out with social media or netflix marathons causing his late nights, but when it got to a certain point in the morning, it had nothing to do with any of that. Derek would be asleep in their bed and would have to wake soon for work. This is what Stiles anticipated when he gave up the cuddled sleepy times with his man. He buzzed with excitement to wake him.

He started by turning off the alarms, so there were no possible interruptions. Then, he would lay down on his side of the bed without alarming Derek. Although, that had become easier as Derek would never of gotten rest if he were to stay as light a sleeper as he used to be.

Stiles considered Derek’s bare torso and under armour boxer briefs, and decided to go fast this morning. He lightly brushed a nipple with his thumb as he sat up by Derek’s side. He kept his touches light while he lowered them and watched muscles twitch.

While scratching through the thin trail of hair on Derek’s lower abdominals, Stiles leaned over the boxer briefs and sighed hot air over the fabric covering the slightly interested member inside. He smiled against the length as Derek huffed out a sleepy breath.

Stiles carefully slid his hand in the opening of the underwear and wrapped his hand around Derek, experiencing a thrill as the dick pulsed and grew in his hand. He gave a few courtesy squeezes before withdrawing his hand and lowering the boxer briefs slowly.

He wrapped a hand around the half hard penis and lowered the foreskin to regard the reddening head. He gave a sigh of hot air again before pressing his tongue flat against the flaring head. He paid special attention to the glans and licked into the foreskin before mouthing around the girth to sloppily lubricate the skin with his saliva.

Before wrapping his mouth around the dick, Stiles felt one of Derek’s hands grip the back of his neck. Derek gave a groan, his hand twitching, as Stiles bobbed his head to further seat the length in his orifice. Stiles looked up at Derek’s still sleepy, squinted eyes and gave a nod while pushing at the hand on his neck. Derek gave a pleased huff before sluggishly lifting his hips up towards Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles kept his neck elongated as much as he could with the angle while keeping his tongue tense and wiggling against Derek. He lost himself in the feel of his stretched lips, Derek’s drawn out groans, and the weight of him thrusting into his mouth and quickly dug into his pyjama pants to stroke himself.

Derek gave a jerk just as Stiles could feel the cock in his mouth pulse strongly. He swallowed the come with a hum before he was forced up Derek’s body. Derek took over Stiles’ masturbation, strongly bringing him over as well.

Stiles sprawled over Derek trying to catch his breath. “Good morning.”

Derek smiled into Stiles’ hair while huffing out a laugh. “Quite”


End file.
